


Happy Halloween

by ThylacineLily



Category: Good Charlotte
Genre: Gen, Halloween Costumes, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThylacineLily/pseuds/ThylacineLily
Summary: Benji decides to try a costume he's never tried before.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> So I magically remember my old Ficwad password the other day so, while I'm working on chapters for Back Home, I'm going to go through and post all my old stuff. This was written in 2007, but was based when they still had Aaron as their drummer. It's cheesy, even I can admit it, but here's something else for you to read.

"Oh dude!" Benji exclaimed as Billy and his girlfriend of a couple of months, Linzi, walked through the open door, dressed as Jack and Sally from Nightmare Before Christmas. He shut the door behind them as they did a turn for him so he could see their costumes. "Dude, the costumes kick major ass!" He said, grinning from ear to ear at the costumes Billy and Linzi had made together.

"Benjiman!" Robin warned from the kitchen as she walked into the small living room. "Watch your language young man." She turned her attention to Linzi and Billy, smiling fondly at the two. "You both look so adorable," she said as she lightly patted Billy's shoulder. "Be safe at your Halloween party."

"Thank you Mama Madden," Linzi and Bill said, giggling to themselves that they had done what the twins normally do. "I'll be sure to keep Billy in line," Linzi said, sending a playful smile to Billy, who returned the smile as his hand snuck down behind her, out of everyone's view, and he gave her butt a small squeeze.

When the twins' mom retreated back to the kitchen, Billy laughed as Linzi slapped his arm, trying to glare at him but the small, quivering smile on her lips betrayed her and soon she was giggling.

Benji watched the display and shook his head. "You two are weird," he said as Joel came out of the bathroom, done up as a vampire, complete with fake fangs and a cape. "No, I take that back, he's weird."

Joel grabbed the nearest pen and chucked it at Benji, who dodged it while laughing. "Like your costume is any better!" Joel quipped with a laugh of his own.

"Hey!" Benji exclaimed. "My costume is priceless!"

"You could say that again," said Paul, who had been let in by Billy, earning a death glare from Benji.

"There is a method to my madness dammit," Benji said, then yelped when his mom came around the corner and slapped the back of his head. "Come on!" He exclaimed, rubbing the wounded spot. "Mama come on.."

"Put on a coat young man, you're going to catch a cold in that costume of yours." She chided him with a loving tone and kissed the top of his head before going back to the kitchen.

Benji grumbled as he pulled on a hoodie. "Bye mom, we're headed to Aaron's now!" He shouted over his shoulder as he and the others headed out the door. When they got to Billy's car, Linzi sat up front with her boyfriend, and Joel sat in back with Benji, who quickly removed the hoodie his mom had watched him put on from the kitchen. "Come on Billy, put the pedal to the metal!"

Billy chuckled as Joel rolled his eyes. "It's not like the party is going to end before we get there," Billy said as he started driving to their drummer's house. "Besides, I'm sure people will enjoy your costume, even if I don't get the point of it."

"You'll get the point when we get there," Benji said with a wide grin.

As the ride went on, Benji could barely sit still as he imagined the different reactions from the people that were going to be there. The idea behind his costume was great, but the costume itself was retarded with how the weather had been. It was even scheduled to snow that night if it did get as cold as the Weather Channel has warned. When the car turned onto Aaron's street, Benji started to bounce slightly in his seat, making Joel roll his eyes at him once again.

"Benji, sit still you nut bar," Joel said as the car parked in the familiar driveway.

Everyone got out of the car and Benji stood behind everyone as they went up to the door. He wanted to be last inside for a good reason. Once the door opened, he caught a glimpse of the large audience he would have once he could get inside and it made his blood pump, the excitement coursing through his veins making him anxious to get inside.

"Hey guys, Happy Halloween!" Aaron exclaimed over the loud music as he looked at everyone. Billy and Linzi's Jack and Sally costumes got quite a few comments as they walked in and were greeted by others. Joel got a few chuckles from his costume, which he joined in on, since it was a funny idea. Paul, in his twinkie costume, made a few people laugh, a few chuckle, and people who didn't know the inside joke tilt their heads, slightly confused. They did laugh, however, when it was explained to them.

"Happy Halloween Aaron," Benji said as he walked in, Aaron shutting the door behind him.

"Dude...?" Aaron said, his tone questioning as he looked at his fellow bandmate. "Why are you only in your Dickies?"

Benji cracked a grin as he looked at his drummer. "What? I came in my pants."

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned before this was written in 2007, so I apologize for how my writing was back then. I did some light editing when I was posting it, but that was all. I want to save the heavy editing for getting Back Home chapters ready for posting once their written. If you would prefer I did heavier editing while transferring my old stuff let me know and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
